Underworld: Revenge
by brokenintellect
Summary: This story is set 5 years after Underworld: Evolution, in the middle of the time skip. It tells what a young Vampire goes through after the elders death, and their coven falling apart. What will he do when he confronts the Vampire he blames for his troubles? He will face many struggles, including Lycans, other Vampires, Antigen, and with himself.
1. Chapter 1

Underworld: Revenge

_She _made it more difficult on us. _She _killed my sister. _She_ ruined my life. _She _brought this on our species. Now, _I_ have to save us. _I_ must correct her mistakes. Five years ago Selene and her lycan lover killed our coven's last remaining elder, Marcus. Before that, she killed another named Victor who loved Selene like a daughter, and she repaid that kindness by killing him. Without our elder's guidance and power, we were helpless during The Purge. Most of our coven was destroyed, and we survivors scattered.

My sister and I ran. We had nowhere to go. No one to help us. We lived in the sewers for two years fighting the surviving lycans and avoiding humanity. One day the lycans flushed us out into the streets. By that time, the government had soldiers posted everywhere. We didn't stand a chance. They had UV rounds in her before we could make a move. If Selene had not killed Marcus and Victor we would still have had elders to protect and guide us. Selene's selfishness is the reason my sister is dead. With my sister murdered, I was alone. Now they will all pay. I will see to that.

I have trained myself to the peak of my vampiric ability. Hunting lycans has become my new favorite pastime. The rush of putting a sliver nitrate bullet into an animal's head makes me feel powerful. Once a week, after the sun has gone down, I go for a much more difficult pray. The soldiers that oppress my kind deserve to be put in their place. I do a great service to vampires and lycans alike. Most soldiers think my kind is a myth. That makes them easy to kill. They have no idea what they're up against.

Five years have passed since the coven fell apart, and I am a soldier of vengeance. Nothing can stop me. I have made an important discovery while snooping around Antigen, a biotech company. They are holding the rogue Death Dealer Selene and her filthy mutt, Michael, in cryogenic chambers. I am now on a mission to break into Antigen and kill them both. I am going in equipped with my two main Walther P99s and two backup pistols. Along with a double barrel shotgun and a dozen throwing knives. If I fail here, these past three years will have been in vain. I will kill her.

Knowing that I could not just walk through the front door while there were guards everywhere, I found an alternative entrance. By alternative, I mean a drainage pipe that leads to a sublevel water treatment plant across the street with a connecting tunnel to Antigen's parking garage. I will have to kill dozens of people to accomplish this task. It must be done. This will be my most dangerous mission yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was easy enough getting to the underground water treatment plant. The only problem was that the workers there were not exactly "friendly". Somehow, lycans had managed to find employment as workers there. Everyone there was a lycan. That was more that I bargained for, but not more than I could handle. My mission to kill the traitorous Selene was not finished so neither was I. I threw two of my dozen knives at ropes holding up a not-so-sturdy catwalk above the pool of yet to be treated water. Before the lycans could react they were in the water. With moments to spare, I shot one of the control panels and the electrical cords were exposed. Using my super human strength, I ripped the control panel from the floor and tossed it into the water electrocuting four lycans until I saw them transform back into human form signaling their demise. I grabbed my shotgun and shot a lycan attempting to sneak up from behind. I counted six more. I ran towards one and wrapped my legs around his throat like scissors and snapped his neck. Five left. Next I pulled out one of my Walther P99s and shot a charging lycan in the chest until is ceased moving. I jumped in the air narrowly avoiding getting clawed and pulled out one of my knives using my downward momentum to jab the knife into a lycans head. I jerked it out and threw it with great precision into one of the lycans that had tried to run. Two left.

These two were not transformed, but they had guns loaded with UV round that they could not wait to empty into my head. That was not going to happen. I used my vampiric speed to kick the guns out of the hands. Now it was just them versus me. I dodged a punch aimed straight for my skull and a kick to the abdomen. I slip between one of their legs and put all of my strength into a kick to the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground. Jumping up, I put my hands on her head and snapped her neck. There was only one left. This needed to end soon. I needed to finish my mission. I jumped and delivered a swift kick to the side of his head, crushing his skull and killing him instantly. Now the way was clear to Antigen, and Selene.

For some odd reason, I began to laugh hysterically. I do not know why. Maybe it was because it had been so long since I had been able to fight anything other than a human. Yes. That was it. I enjoyed the fight. It made me feel strong. I felt powerful. This was probably the most fun I had had in years. After that was over, I retrieved my knives and scavenged for anything useful. I found rope, a Taser, and explosives. Not only getting solace for my sister's murder, I was also going to have the time of my life. Selene was going to pay, and I was going to love every moment of it.


End file.
